Time Twist
by raspberryhp
Summary: What if Severus Snape had a twin sister who joins Hogwarts in Severus' fifth year? What if Severus' arch nemesis falls for her? Nothing is what it seems with overprotective brothers, heartbreakers being heartbroken, a time malfunction in the distant future and a dark lord on the rise. Friendships are broken and alliances are formed. AU. R and R. Constructive Critism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in it. All of it belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

"Ravenclaw!" Shouted the Sorting Hat after well over a minute of debate. While Ravenclaw House and (very very) suprisingly the majority of Slytherin cheered, Sirius Black let out a sigh of dissappointment. James Potter patted his back sympathetically. It seemed ladies man and heartbreaker extrodinaire, Sirius Black, had fallen in love with a girl...a part Veela girl...because of her looks...No surprise there. He had hoped, like half the male population in the school that she would be in his House only to get his heart broken. Poor Sirius.

If just last year, somebody were to tell _an_ _ybody_ , anybody at all who studied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Sirius Black would have to chase a girl that he liked, who just happens to be a certain home schooled witch, fifteen years of age, who was sorted into Ravenclaw, that person would have been transferred to the 'Janus Thickey Ward' aka Permenant Damage Ward for Nutters and unfortunate people who were on the wrong side of Lord Voldemort and his squad of Deathly Dumb Pureblood Fantasy Eaters.

Alas! Little did anyone know that soon Sirius Orion Black would be doing exactly that. But that soon was not now. For now was the Feast, and at a Feast there was food and in the brain of Sirius Black there were only few things that mattered:  
Food 40%  
Pranks 30%  
How to get Evans to like James 15%  
Moony's Furry Little Problem 15%

* * *

The following morning, after a night of excessive 'welcome back to school partying', the Marauders minus Remus Lupin arrived late for History of Magic, not that Professor Binns nor the Marauders noticed but what Sirius did notice was the fact that they had managed to grab most of the students attention (the ones who were not asleep atleast) and in particular a certain new student with honey brown hair and warm blue eyes. Ivy Prince stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Sirius offered her a charming smile but she looked away. Feeling slightly stung, Sirius huffed and sat down. He could handle rejection, he already had, but to come from a girl to which he was genuinely attracted to.. Right then and right there, Sirius Orion Black made a silent vow to himself. No matter if the sky was falling down, he, Sirius Black, would get to know Ivy Prince better.

* * *

The rest of the period passed gloomily with Evans and the Ravenclaws scribbling away while the Marauders and the rest of the Gryffindors made paper planes and chucked them about. Potions with Slughorn hadn't started any better. After a lecture from the professor about OWLS they were assigned to start working on the 'Draught of Peace'. The only improvement was that James had "accidentally" chucked a bit of syruped hellebore at Snivelling Snivellus but he missed and it fell in Avery's cauldron instead, causing the whole room to STINK of rotten eggs. Which in turn caused the class to be cancelled resulting in the majority of the class whooping with glee. James and Sirius skivved Divination while Peter headed off to Muggle Studies and Remus to...whatever he does (too complicated stuff).

Using the 'free period' as an excuse they sat in the Gryffindor Common Room when he saw them...


	2. Chapter 2

They were using the 'free period' as an excuse they were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room when he saw them. His eyes bulged. Ivy and Abraxas Malfoy were strolling the grounds while taking in the traditional pureblood fake pleasant way. Sirius scowled. Perhaps he should have expected that. After all when considering when he saw her for the first time...

*September 1st 1971*  
Platform 9 3/4 was buzzing with excited chatter from friends finally reunited after a long summer break ad the exhiliration of first years. Owls hooted to eachother in a language no one except them could understand and then there was the occasional "Meow" and "Ribbet". While most of the families were conversing amiably, Sirius Black's family was not one of them. There was the fact that Regulus Black, his younger brother was sniffling enviously while his mother who looked miffed and alternated snapping at his brother and sending small forced smiles at himself. Orion Black, his father, on the other hand looked rather disinterested in the happenings of life. They had arrived earlier than most people and Sirius set off to find a compartment.

Wheeling his feather-weight trunk across the platform, he could immediately identify most of the pureblood biggot families. There were the Malfoy's, Zabini's, Goyle's, Crabbe's, Avery's, Mulliciber's and Rosier's. Then he spotted a sour looking woman standing next to a hooked nosed boy. They obviously stood out with their odd muggle clothes but what made them stand out even more was next to them was a girl about his age with sparkling blue eyes and honey hair holding woman's hand, wearing high class dress robes. She looked nothing like either of them. What was even more peculiar was the fact that the girl was muttering heatedly with Abraxas Malfoy and Tabitha Zabini.

Sirius frowned. Both families were known to not to mingle themselves who has associated with anything muggle. And talking with the girl who was obviously was obviously here with the sour faced woman, who was wearing muggle clothing therefore associating with muggles, was just...unusual. As he walked past them he could hear little snips of coversation from the Malfoy and his cousin Zabini's argument with the girl. "We aren't letting you go to Hogwarts because there are so many mudbloo-"  
"I don't care about blood-"  
"You should"  
"Beauxbatons only accepts the elite, you'll be more than happy-"  
"Pollute our world they-"  
"Its disgusting"  
"Not as disgusting as having kids with your cousin!"

The girl looked absolutely appalled at Malfoy and Zabini's behaviour if her 'If looks could kill you'd be dead' expression was anything to go by. She hissed something to them and stormed off to stand on the other side of the hooked nosed boy.

Sirius decided in that second that standing up to people about your beliefs took lots of guts judging by the fact that Malfoy and Zabini looked pissed off. Perhaps its about time he started doing that... And staring entranced into the girl's angry blue eyes he ran smack into another person bringing him back to reality *

When he had seen her for the first time and subsequently every year after, having the same argument with Malfoy and Zabini, he had grown to respect the girl's nerve. Each year the debate got more and more heated gathering more spectators to watch the fireworks.

So this year, when he had not been able to find her nor Malfoy or Zabini, he assumed that she lost the argument and just settled for Beauxbatons and hoped she had decent friends there albeit thoroughly dissapointed that he would not be meeting a girl with that much sass anytime soon and maybe he was going to miss the fireworks too. So man, had he been surprised when Dumbledore had announced a new student in his year and dissappointed when she was sorted into the 'Smart-ass House'. Of course James thought it was all about looks. Too dissapointed, he hadn't bothered correcting him.

When she had given him a cold stare and turned away this morning he had been a little bit hurt but had vowed to himself to get to know the girl who intruiged him by standing up for herself and what she believed and getting her way too. Never had anyone won an argument with the Malfoy patriarch before so he had assumed that if she had had her way that she had severed whatever relationship she had with them. Needless to say he was rather aggravated at himself for his naiveity.

He further chatised himself when his suspicions were confirmed that Ivy Prince had indeed not broken her ties with the wizard when he bent down and graciously kissed the top of her head before striding arrogantly to the edge of the wards before turning on the spot, disapparating.

James Potter let out a low whistle. Sirius turned to him startled.  
"So this Ivy girl is with _that_ crowd is she?" James asked him. Sirius didn't know how to answer. Sure he had heard her say many times that she didn't care about blood purity but if she truly didn't care then why was she still getting along with the biggest blood biggot of them all?

* * *

The next day at breakfast everybody's attention was drawn to a large black eagle who surrounded all the tables making the students duck down as the bird passed directly overhead. After about a minute when every face in the Great Hall was staring at the bird of prey it seemed to spot who it was looking for and dived steeply towards the Ravenclaw Table.

A few Ravenclaws scrambled from the table or placed their beloved books on top of their heads to protect themself from the bird of prey. Suprisingly the bird stopped an inch from the table before landing proudly on the table and extending its leg toward Ivy Prince who looked just as startled as the rest.

Sirius who was looking over at the Ravenclaw table along with the rest of the student and teacher body saw Ivy's face drain of all colour as she read the note. She stared at the Black Eagle who slowly ruffled his feathers before slowly rising into the air and cruising away from the Great Hall with a panicked Ivy Prince bolting after it.

* * *

 **RIP Alan Rickman who lost his battle to cancer as of yesterday, 14 Jan 2015.**


	3. Chapter 3

Abraxas Malfoy made his way briskly to the drawing room in Malfoy Manor. He had hoped to scare the devil out of the girl at Hogwarts. He had always Ivy Prince with a vengance. After all that brat was not only a depurity his name but also fought the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy,himself. How his father, Armand Malfoy could reward her undegnified behaviour as 'persistence' and 'determination' was beyond him but then again that man was always a little mad for grandkids.

Pushing the ornate oak doors open, Abraxas entered the bright room with the large windows, rosewood desks and the secret trapdoor with a sneer directed at the sunlight streaming in. Choosing a desk on the far side of the room, he took a moment to take in the large family tree in front of him. He started by looking at his father.

Armand Malfoy was the only son of Brutus and Scarlet Malfoy. He had a sister named Romane Malfoy, she married a pureblood wizard called Cameron Prince. Armand Malfoy climbed into the same boat as his younger sister and married Kaylie Malfoy nee Black, Arcturus Black's sister.

The Princes had a baby girl named Eileen Prince and sole heir to the Prince Estate. The Malfoys had a boy, sole heir to the Malfoy Estate and current Head of Malfoy House, him. When he reached the age of majority,Abraxas was married, against his wishes, to Celeste Lestrange. But after a late night drink two years into their marriage, Tabitha Black,Lycoris Black's daughter, Arcturus Black's niece, his cousin ended up carrying his child.

Lucius, his son was already a year and a half old then. Needless to say the Blacks, Malfoys and Lestranges were mortified and tried to cover up the scandal. As a last hope, Abraxas Malfoy turned to his cousin, Eileen, who had married a _muggle_ , years before, thus being a last resort. Eileen Snape had agreed after a hefty sum of galleons and promises for regular visits to take care of the bastard baby. And after some insistence, she also blood adopted Ivy Victoria Black-Malfoy as Ivy Victoria Prince since the Prince family was matriachal and all that. Thus was the start of all the pain.

For eleven years his mistake had lived quietly in the muggle neighbourhood with the Snapes with a yearly visit from her biological parents during which they would fill her in on the magical world, pureblood customs and what was expected of her should she ever return to the magical world. They had carefully avoided the subject of education until that blasted Snape boy had gotten his letter afterwhich the adults were forced to broach the subject of the wizarding school which she was banned from attending by her parents at eleven when she had gotten her letter.

That witch was a very, very insistent person however and wanted to go to Hogwarts. Since the risk that she would be discovered and coming up with a cover story was too great and difficult, they had sent her to Beauxbatons, a school which had just as a good if not better repuation that Hogwarts. But NO! Ivy Prince just HAD to go to Hogwarts. Year after year, they had pursuaded her to go to Beauxbatons but this year she would have none of it and threatened to spill the beans if they hadn't allowed her to go so Armand Malfoy,for the sake of the Malfoys reputation especially since a Dark Lord was on the rise, let her go. Of course that wasn't really what they told her but they weren't slytherins for nothing were they?

Since neither the Blacks nor the Malfoys were slouches, they only let her go under the condition that she would pretend to be 'Severus Snape's twin sister who attended Hogwarts late because she wanted to be home schooled until 14' which was just an elaborate twisted version of the truth.

Abraxas felt extremely angered at this though. In going to Hogwarts, she was going directly against his wishes. Who was she to do so? She was a woman. And it was long established in Magical Society that females were below males in every way possible...except bearing children. So it was with that in his mind that he began to sketch his revenge on the poor excuse for a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

She had never run faster in her entire life. Somebody knew her secret.  
Reading the instructions on the piece of parchment she quickly made her way to the seventh floor and burst into the Room of Requirement. With a flick of her wrist, her wand jumped into her hand and was aimed at the three cloaked people in the center of the small room. Said people were having tea in the middle of the room calmly and didn't seem to notice her.  
Using that to her advantage, Ivy slipped into a shadowy alcove and used her time to observe her surroundings. The room was an odd mix of modern muggle technology and tastefully decorated victorian furniture. In the center of the room was a wooden coffee table sourrounded by a sofa set. Halfway through the room there was a movie projector facing the blank left wall. On the far right there was a rosewood desk with multiple muggle devices...that haven't even been invented... There was something really...off...about the whole setup. The rest of the walls were covered with various books from all sorts of subjects ranging from Healing to Geometry.  
Sensing the back of her neck prickling Ivy turned sharply and found a fourth figure in the alcove with her. With a raspy voice it began,"Hello Ivy..Long time no see." Taking several steps backwards in succession she tried to fathom who this was.  
Unable to recognise the voice she began,"I'm sorry but who are you?" With a flick of a hand, the hood and the voice glamour charm dropped leaving Ivy staring into a familar face. Sinking into the sofa behind her, Ivy mentally prepared herself for a very long morning.

When Ivy got out of the Room of Requirement, it was early evening. Her body was running on autopilot as she strolled to the Great Hall for dinner.  
The four figures who she had just met with were instrumental in her life. They were the ones who convinced her that she needed magical education at Hogwarts. They were the ones to inform her about how an outcasted, lonely Slytherin (her brother) was treated at school. They were the ones who asked-no,pleaded with Ivy that she needed to change things based on the information they had given her tonight.  
At first she had been a little dubious but seeing firsthand how the Gryffindors had treated the Slytherins and likewise, on the Hogwarts Express she had vowed to change it however she could.

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Ivy entered the Great Hall to a lot of stares and whispers. Clearly joining five years after you were suppose to and missing the second day of classes granted you instant fame at Hogwarts. But Ivy was oblivious to all that. She simply walked to her seat at Ravenclaw Table in the same daze she was when she first left the Room of Requirement.

She didn't notice that she poured Pumpkin Juice over her bacon and eggs or that her teachers exchanged glances or that the Slytherins were all smirking and muttering something along the lines of, "rebel much". She did however catch a calculating expression from Gryffindor Table.

Her fork full of dripping eggs and juice paused halfway to her mouth and she quirked an eyebrow. The grey eyed, dark haired boy shot her a cold stare and tore his gaze away from her before engaging in an conversation with a blonde boy sitting next to him leaving her staring puzzled after him. She vaguely recalled seeing the boy during her infamous arguments with her darling father and after racking her mind she remembered he and his friends being late to History of Magic the previous day. She watched the boy for a couple more minutes but he didn't turn back.

Just when she was going to turn back, she watched as he flicked his hand casually under the table. To anybody else the movement would have seemed casual but Ivy was rather familiar that particular action and bit back an amused smirk as she caught the unmistakable shape of a wand swishing through the air. A second later her Head of House, Professor Flitwick was on his knees begging the school nurse,Poppy Pomfrey to accompany him to Hogsmead. The witch looked shocked and flattered but politely declined blushing mumbling something about taking care of a student and promptly left the hall.

"Berks!" Ivy jumped. She turned around in her chair intent on hexing the person and then grinned widely.  
"Merlin Lily! You scared the sh- erm that is to say devil out of me!" Lily smiled sheepishly scratching the back of her head.  
"Sorry Ivy. Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you into getting into Ravenclaw-"  
"Why did you think I wouldn't get into a house?" Ivy asked raising an eyebrow. Lily flushed.  
"That's not what I meant" she mumbled. Ivy grinned and patted the empty seat next to her.  
"C'mmon. So who're the 'berks'?"  
"It's the Marauders they-"  
" _Who?"_  
"Oh right, they are a bunch of pranksters in Gryffindor. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. They prank everyone! Usually the Slytherins and especially Sev." Oh. No wonder he came back so depressed each year. It must be terrible to be pranked all year long. Ivy's lips thinned.

"They are the reason why Professor Flitwick asked Madam Pomfrey out today too. I saw them waving their wands around. He's such a dunderhead. Of course it's all Potter's fault. I heard that Black was once a sensible person. That was of course before he met Potter. Potter corrupted him then apparently Black was all outs with his parents after Potter made a monster out of him! Of course, that arrogant toe rag is so proud that his father invented 'Sleakeazy'. He flaunts his wealth everywhere! The bragging prick! He's even managed to convince Remus to help their cause, Merlin knows how, and here I was thinking he was not half bad-"

Ivy tuned out of Lily's furious rant and ran her eyes over the people sitting on the table infront of her, mentally catalouging all those who looked like pranksters or any boys sitting in groups of four.

Severus had once told her that the House Tables were placed the way they were for a reason. Slytherins couldn't stand Hufflepuffs so the Hufflepuffs were moved to the farthest corner of the hall away from the Badger Haters. The Ravenclaws generally liked the loyal, loving people but nobody wanted to see the Snakes and Lions kill each other, except maybe the current rising dark lord, Voldemort. So Ravenclaw was strategically placed between the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

As her eyes ran over the boy who she had caught staring she recalled him waving his wand. Her light blue eyes irises darkened in anger. So he was one of the reasons why her brother was constantly saddened to return to school. She valued education greatly and it infuriated her to no end that someone she held close to her heart wouldn't get a chance to study in a positive environment because of a bunch of idiots. Lily seemed to realise that her newly made friend wasn't listening and carefully looked to where Ivy was staring or rather glaring.  
"That is Sirius Black," Lily said quietly.  
"Oh."  
"The one sitting next to him is Potter" she continued pointing to the boy with messy hair, "The one with pale skin is Remus and the one with blonde hair is Peter Pettigrew."  
"Oh."

Figuring that Ivy wasn't in the mood to talk, Lily prepared to move back to the Gryffindor Table, "I'll see you around, okay? I have to go. Bye! And Ivy, I didn't know you liked your bacon with pumpkin juice!"

* * *

The dawn of September 4th found Ivy preparing to jog around the Black Lake. Ivy began her her 3km run/ hike around the lake without noticing the narrowed silver eyes watching her.

It was probably out of bounds but she could care less. The stern lecture from Professor Flitwick the night before wasn't going to keep her from keeping her body in shape, after all the wizarding world was at war. As far as she was concerned, she had missed out enough as it is due to her birth parents "concern over her wellbeing". Dragon dung.

She wanted to be at Hogwarts, to learn and make new friends. But also to make sure the inter-house relationships were better. Especially between, Gryffindor and Slytherin. How could they both be so foolish? That was exactly what Voldemort wanted. War. Voldemort wanted, no, _needed,_ the Houses to fight. Think about it.

Hufflepuffs, who for all their loyalty were really sensitive and being bullied by big bad Slytherin who let slip a small snide comment would earn them the favor of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Three vs One. Now Slytherin is all alone and the Head Snake, conveniently offers them places in his ranks, where they will be recognized. Slytherin's reputation is further tarnished.

The few who turned down Voldemort are still seen as criminals just because they were put in Slytherin. And ultimately that would drive them to the madman as well. So either way, it's a win-win situation, for Voldemort. The Headmaster, for all his wisdom couldn't see that and even if he did, did nothing to stop it.

She turned a curve and she could see Hogwarts on her left standing proudly across the Black Lake. The pale pink, orange and yellow of the morning reflected in Hogwarts' innumerable glass windows. On her right, she could see an endless expanse of pine trees and far away mountains. The crisp morning air did nothing to soothe her irritation at the world. What she needed was a cold shower back in the Ravenclaw dorms, she felt so clammy and sweaty.

Out of the blue she heard a splash and stopped short. She looked at the blue waters just in time to see a large peach coloured fish tail disappear underwater. . She wanted to investigate a little bit but this part of the 'running track' (as Ivy had dubbed it) didn't have a bank so she couldn't get down. In fact she could see that the next kilometer or so of the circumference of the lake was lined with red rock and the occasional tree and no bank, just as most of the way she had come had been.

Deciding it was just a curious mermaid she decided to continue jogging when a rather loud rustle in the forest halted her. She turned just in time to see a flash of silver and black disappear into the darkness of the trees. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she decided to fasten her pace and sprint back to the school. Was it her or did the crickets sound abnormally loud today? Was that a rustle in the forest again? Her paranoia only made her move faster.

Her eyes still cautiously scanning the trees, she failed to realise her path was blocked by a wall until it was too late. Her eyes widened as her head hit blur of tan and the world span around and her vision went white. Her legs swung around wildly and kicked something soft and firm.

Ivy would never know for sure if it was instinctual or accidental that her knee went up when that wall fell on her and collided with something soft. She braced herself for impact but perhaps it was luck or perhaps her misfortune that the 'wall' tripped over a random rock on the path and flung both of them head first into the water. She just had time to register that the 'wall' was a wall of living, breathing flesh.

* * *

Sirius Black prided himself on being fit despite hating to get up in the mornings. His favourite sport was of course Quidditch but what most people didn't know was that he liked running. Whether it was escaping Filch or finding a hiding place before he got caught for playing a prank, he loved running. He loved running especially while listening to this muggle gadget that played music. Moony and Prongs had invented a charm that made it work without battery and within the range of magic. Of course they had thought that he was going to use it to annoy his mother, which of course he did, but they didn't know that he also used it while doing his daily run around the Black Lake. Most Hogwarts students thought it was out of bounds but in reality it wasn't. It was a very peaceful, noiseless getaway, very contradictive to Hogwarts.

Perhaps that was why he had tensed when he heard a splash 1/4 on the way of his run. Maybe that's why he remove his music and looked up to the pine trees when he heard a noise and saw a man standing there in a silver cloak with just a lock of blonde hair peeking out. He wanted to call out at the man and ask him what he was doing here. After all it was Hogwarts grounds but the man turned on his foot and vanished. That was when he heard hurried footsteps heading his way. The prankster in him smirked. No time like the present for a scaring the daylight out of someone. He hid behind one of the trees growing out of the red rock lining and stepped directly in front of the person. What he did not expect was for one of the person's legs to kick his leg making him lose his balance or her knee to hit him in _the_ sensitive spot. Before he could even register the pain and cry out his other leg skidded on a rock and down they both went.

* * *

The air was knocked out of her as they both hit the water, the person on top of her. The five seconds underwater felt like an eternity with her lungs burning. Finally the rock person got off her and they both came up spluttering and spitting out lake water. That was when she realised that her companion was Sirius Black.

She blinked. Then blinked again. Then she put a guarded expression on her face. But inside she seethed. Of course the jerk would think it was funny to push someone in the water. Rationally, she knew that she should have been more careful but it was always easier to blame someone else, right?

Ivy pushed him away from her and swam toward the red rocks barrier. Were they always that high? The rocks were at least 7 feet high and some were slippery with moss and water. She resisted the urge to scowl at the person behind her and let out a barrage of insults. Instead she gripped a rock on the barrier and proceeded to rock climb, until her leg slipped on a rock and she fell back into the water.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black was in shock. He had not only failed in pranking someone but his prank had backfired! James would never let him live this down if he got wind of it. Not only that, but he was stuck in murky water with his dream girl who could potentially be a pureblood bigot with no way of escape. He mentally berated himself for forgetting his wand in his dorm.

He glanced at her, trying to climb the five feet wall. She didn't seem very pureblood then, in a pair of shorts, a tank top and a pair of nike cortez shoes. She seemed more like a muggle than anything else. He watched as she climbed two feet before falling into the water, splashing him too, before she tried again. And again. And again.

Sirius just stared at her wondering how much longer she would try before giving up. After another five times, he decided that he had had enough of getting drenched every time she dropped back into the water and resolved to help her. He cleared his throat.  
"You know you're getting no where with that."

Ivy turned and shot him a cool look. "Do you have a better plan? If so, do tell." Sirius shrugged. "I could help you get up, and then you could help me after your outside of the lake water". She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Fine".

After getting on top of his head and jumping to the track, Ivy Prince looked at Sirius. "I have no way to help you, I'm sorry." She said, before walking away leaving Sirius stranded in the Black Lake.


End file.
